Warmth for Defrosting
by Mable
Summary: 9's curiosity for the new snow and ice which has covered the land leads to him becoming injured and landing under 1's care. To 9's surprise, 1 is more than willing to warm him and comfort him, which leads to some realizations as well. 1x9 Oneshot


**Mable: This was an anonymous 1x9 request that I got off of Tumblr. It turned out longer than I expected it to be. XD Anyway, I don't own 9, Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Warmth for Defrosting**_

It was the first time that Nine had seen a proper winter season. When the snowflakes first began to fall Nine was curious in them, but his reaction was nothing compared to the next morning. In over the course of one night the entire Emptiness was covered in a layer of white. Nine inched out and touched the mixture in awe, feeling the coldness underneath his hands. "What is this?" He asked the others with curiosity and Five explained it, "It's snow. It feels like forever since it last fell." He seemed excited about it as well so Nine adapted the reaction. "Can we go out and see it?" He continued, but was promptly turned down.

"In a minute." Five corrected before his friend stepped out, "Come on. Maybe the twins have something we can borrow." He offered and turned around before heading into the Library. Nine's brows furrowed before he followed his best friend back inside. It didn't take long to find the others in the study and to the zippered male's surprise they were going through one of the twins' cubbies and passing around clothes from inside. Some of them looked made by the others while some of them looked like they were doll clothes made by humans. The differences were the hand stitches.

Seven tucked a scarf around Three's neck in a motherly fashion while the twin stood there patiently. Four had already gotten her scarf and was now watching as Two was pulling out more. "I have a hat." He pointed out before smiling at the knitted, purple fabric. "I remember this! Remember when I had that thin yarn and knitted this?" He asked the others and Six, who was standing behind him, nodded, "I like it." He offered quietly and Two chuckled before turning towards him and fitting it over his yarn, "Then you can wear it." He tucked the other's yarn hair in before glancing past him to One and Eight standing nearby.

"I think there's a shawl in here. One?" he already expected One's answer. One had put together a new cape and was now very clingy to it. The Leader raised his hand to dismiss the shorter male, "I'm clothed well enough." Two exhaled a bit, "That attitude will get you a nice fever." He was somewhat teasing before looking to Eight. The Guard shrugged and crossed over to the Inventor, "I'll take it." Two decided not to inform him yet that it was a startling orange and instead finished with Six. One, meanwhile, took the time to address the rest of the group.

"Now let's go over the rules." Seven immediately turned to him, resting a hand on her hip while the other stayed on Three's shoulder. Since the Machine Incident Seven and One had fought less, mostly because One had become more tolerable and a better leader, but she didn't like when he brought up rules. "Which ones are they this time?" One waved her off, "The same as last time. Now-." Nine abruptly interrupted, "So there was a last time?" One seemed disturbed by the interrupting and gave him an annoyed look. "Yes. There was. Now if I may continue…"

Nine gave a sheepish smile and One found his slanted optics move away quickly, "Yes, well… Fevers are a risk. If any of you begin to get too cold come in immediately. Keep your clothing on, and I don't think I even have to mention ice skating or ice walking. It's completely prohibited." He announced firmly and that seemed like the end of it. The rest continued to get dressed while the curious Nine sought out Five again for answers, "What did One mean by that?" The Healer casually remarked, "Prohibited means you're not allowed to do it." Nine blinked before insisting, "No, not _that._ What's ice skating and ice walking?"

The one eyed male seemed to stare at his best friend before explaining. Almost as though he wasn't sure whether to tell him or not at risk that the male would try it. "Well… When it gets cold like this the puddles and ponds freeze and get covered in ice. Ice skating is when someone tries to skate on it, though none of us got that far. A few years back Two almost fell in the water when crossing the ice on foot. It cracked and his leg went in, but he managed to get out before it cracked more. Ever since that's been the rule. The snow is fine, sledding is even okay, but the ice is off limits."

Nine curiosity was immediately spreading and he looked back towards One only to notice that the Leader was eyeing him. His optics shot back to Five, "I think One's listening." Five partially glanced over, "He, uh… He probably is… If he thinks you're asking about the ice he might say something." The zippered male raised his hands and voiced out loud enough so that One could hear, "I might look at the ice, but I wouldn't walk on it. It could be dangerous if we were submerged in the cold." Five seemed relieved and One drug his slanted optics away slowly.

This, however, was a lie. Nine had only said that sentence to get One off of his back out of risk that the leader wouldn't let him leave. So far it seemed to work and One gave no trouble as Nine put on an old, patched, doll jacket and headed outside into the snow that had grown thick upon the ground. The cold naturally still slipped through the small bit of covering, but Nine was too distracted by the surroundings to even notice it. The twins ran out quickly and began to climb into the snow, starting to stack it together and form it into a lump.

They attempted to somehow form it into a shape and when One dismissed Eight he headed over as well to help. Seven started to wander around the courtyard with Six. Finally Two soon came out of the Library with a flat piece of wood and an eager smile, "I found the sled, now we must find the proper hill." He started to guide them out of the courtyard without hesitance towards what One would think. Nine looked back to see that One was watching them leave with scrutiny in his optics. The younger waited until they were some ways away before he even dared to speak to the two about the forbidden subject.

"So, Two, you've walked on ice?" He offered and while Five winced, as though it was a sore subject, Two didn't really seem bothered. "I have. It was quite a while back, though. I suppose One made sure to tell you of my accident." He gave a playful smirk and Nine smiled towards his best friend, "Actually it would be Five who mentioned it." Five gave Two a sheepish smile and a shrug while the older actually laughed a little, "Oh, he did, did he? Well then, allow me to indulge in the story." He stopped near a slope and stuck the wooden sled into the soft snow.

"I was trying to get back to the Cathedral in a timely manner so I decided to cross over a pond. It seemed thick enough so I didn't properly check the thickness, about halfway across it turned out to be too thin for even a Stitchpunk to walk across. My foot went through for a few seconds, I came back to the Cathedral, and somehow One figured out about what happened. Thus he pushed the entire thing way out of proportion and banned going around the ice period." He looked down the hill, "Though, to be fair, I don't completely disagree with the decision. Do you think this is enough of a hill?"

"Looks like it." Five smiled back and Nine paused before asking, "But… Actually going near the ice isn't banned, right?" he offered in an almost coy way that Five and Two both seemed to catch on. "I suppose not." Two remarked as a small smile began to form. Meanwhile Five looked disturbed, "Nine, you're not really thinking…" Nine put his hand up, "No, no, I'm not thinking anything!" He defended quickly, "I just want to see it." He smiled a bit and Five seemed skeptical while Two chuckled, "Very well! Come along, I think I know where a puddle may have formed."

Five sputtered a bit in slight disturbance, but Two was insistent and scooped an arm around Nine's shoulders. "Come along. Five, you can wait here if you're concerned about One finding out." The Healer seemed like he was going to do this for a few moments as he lagged back, but eventually exhaled and started to follow the two. It wasn't a very long walk and soon they were at the ice covered puddle of water. Indeed it was nothing more than a puddle and wasn't very impressive, but the ice on it was rather thick and Nine inched closer. "I… Sort of thought you were going to take us to a pond."

Two gave him an amused smile, "Now, Nine, I'm not that naïve." Nine winced a bit at the comment and asked, "So if I step out you're not going to tell One?" The short Inventor shook his head while the Healer looked concerned, "Nine, maybe you should think this over… If One finds out he might overreact, and if the ice breaks you might fall." Two rested a hand on his shoulder and encouraged, "If there's water underneath then it won't even be an inch deep, but the ice may not be too thick." With that Two went forward and tested his foot on the ice, stepping onto it.

"Two, not you too." Five mumbled softly, looking concerned, but Two waved him off. "Now Five, don't be a worrier!" Nine smiled and stepped on the ice at a second area. The ice wasn't as slick as he expected and his foot found enough traction to brace himself. He stepped out onto the ice which was lightly dusted in snow and started across, a small smile on his face at the experience. It wasn't the greatest rush in the world or anything, but it was a strangely surreal event, hovering on what used to be water but was now a solid. Physics like these had always fascinated Nine who was still eagerly learning about his world.

He inched out further on the water and called back, "So, Two, mind telling more about this ice skating thing?" Two, meanwhile, was starting to inch back to the edge of the puddle to step off beside Five who was still watching. The Inventor wasn't as interested in the ice anymore and called back, "I would be glad to, but for the moment perhaps we should return to the sled." It was at this second that he heard his apprentice gasp and looked back in confusion before realizing what he was looking towards. There was One storming over towards them and for a second Two actually felt dread.

"Now One-." He began, but One walked past him, completely ignoring him and looking out towards Nine on the ice. "Nine!" He bellowed out, "What do you think you're doing?!" Nine jumped and turned back, not realizing that the sudden shift in his balance would result. Suddenly the fraction gave way and in a sudden rush the zippered male's feet gave out and he fell down upon the hard ice, landing heavily on his hip. He let out nothing but a cry of alarm as he fell, but all three Stitchpunks suddenly got looks of concern with Five calling out with a, "Nine!"

The ice cracked underneath him and the area under his hip gave in, sending his hips, backside, and part of one leg into the icy water. However, Two had been completely correct, and while Nine tried to scramble onto the ice to stop himself it was his hip touching the bottom of the puddle that kept him from sinking deeper. He sat there for a few seconds before hearing One growl with, "I knew this was going to happen!" Looking over, Nine could see that One was glaring towards Two and Five before hesitantly stepping onto the ice. He looked concerned, but Nine didn't know if it was from the ice worry or actual worry.

A bit of warmth flittered through Nine's chest, but he forced it out of his mind. One didn't much care for him, let alone was concerned beyond just being worried for a Stitchpunk in his clan. The Leader shuffled over as Nine managed to scoot back onto the ice and attempted to stand. "Further away from the opening!" One suddenly commanded, "Or it will crack again!" Nine was almost a bit exasperated, but nodded in agreement and managed to pull himself further to the older. Finally One took his hand and started to help him to his feet, though Nine immediately hissed and stopped.

"I can't." He murmured and One furrowed his brows, "You _can't?_ You _must._ Here, just leverage yourself, the ice may hold." He tried to usher Nine to his feet before noticing Five trying to step onto the ice and pointing back at him, "Stop right there. It will not hold three of us. Nine just needs to try a little harder." Nine frowned and grew a bit frustrated, "One, I can't. There's something wrong with my hip, I can't even crouch." He gave the older a desperate look and said older grumbled a bit before crouching down, looking away as he felt around the younger.

"What-?" Nine started to ask before cutting off as one of One's arms went under his knees and the other slipped under his back. The younger was surprised that the Leader was willing to lift him and said nothing, afraid that he would set him down. Soon Nine was getting carried back to the edge of the puddle slowly and carefully. It was a mix of emotions between his hip, which still hurt but felt relatively better than if he had been walking on, and a warmth that pulsed at he was held. He could see Five and Two staring in surprise and felt unable to meet their optics.

Once on the edge One gave a prompt glare to the other two and Five volunteered, "I can take him." Immediately the Leader turned him down, "I already have him. You two just follow along." It was obvious that he was blaming them for what happened and it made Nine feel guilty, even if this was soon overtook by him realizing how cold he actually felt. The water had soaked into his burlap and almost felt like it was turning into ice even though it wasn't possible. By time they made it into the courtyard Nine was actively shivering. The others started coming closer and One looked to Five.

"You can explain everything to them. Two, come with me, he's starting to get chilled." Nine wanted to say that he was already chilled, but didn't. Instead he quietly curled in One's arms as they entered the Library. "I can't believe you would allow this after what happened before." One pointed out with a growl and Two quickly retorted, "If you wouldn't have startled him- No, One, this doesn't matter. We can discuss this later." He circled to the front of One and looked down to Nine, "How are you feeling? What hurts?" The younger trembled further and slurred out a response.

"Pretty cold… My hip hurts, but I'm getting tired." The Inventor was disturbed and looked to the Leader, "He's getting too cold. Here, let's get him into his bed and maybe we can get him warm and check his hip for signs of injury." He turned towards the sleeping quarters and they continued, though on the way One corrected, "His bed is not adequate. We'll use mine." Nine's tired mind suddenly perked at the mention and he paused to see if One would say more, but he didn't, and soon that were at One's private quarters. They were still not entirely complete, but the bed was large, incredibly soft, and stacked with blankets.

Two pulled down the blankets and One tucked Nine into the bed before frowning. "It's not enough… Check him and let me get some of this off." Nine assumed that 'this' was snow that collected on his feet. Two poked at Nine's hip and the younger grumbled, "Two, not now, please." Two promptly chuckled, "Alright, alright, but you'll need to get it looked at once you're warmed." Suddenly Nine felt something slide into bed beside him, a much warmer figure that pressed into his back. His face seared as he realized that it was, in fact, One sliding in beside him, "One?!"

"You're showing signs of hypothermia." One blurted out as though excusing his actions, "Just relax and allow your body to recover. It needs it." With that Nine fell quiet and the older held him tightly as Two tucked them in. "Can you check his hip when he warms?" Nine felt One nod and spoke, "Two, I'm sorry, I ruined Five and your day…" The Inventor chuckled and reached over to pet the zippered male's head affectionately, "You didn't ruin anything!" Nine insisted now, "You can go out and sled with Five. I was the one who dragged you to the puddle."

Two planned to argue when One looked back and murmured, "Go attend to the others. I can take care of Nine." Oddly enough, Two had a strangely sly tone in his voice when he remarked, "I'm sure you can." With that Two left the room and Nine was alone with One. For a few seconds the zippered male simply rested against the older male, quietly regaining his warmth and soon falling into a pleasant lull before murmuring. "I think… I think I'm starting to feel better." Almost immediately One started to pull back and sat upwards in the bed before prodding over his hip.

"Let me check this. If it's out of place then it will only get more uncomfortable from here." He remarked and while the touching hurt Nine clenched and bore through it. The other's hands caressed his hip, feeling over it and leaving the zippered male feel weird. Partly he felt strangely intimate, the other way it hurt and he felt uneasy, and he had a feeling that the older hadn't said his peace. It was obvious from the frustrated look on One's face that he wanted to say more about what happened, but stayed silent. Finally Nine managed to speak, "What do you think?"

"Not broken." One mumbled, "Or out of place… Hmm… Perhaps it's just sore." He began to massage the fabric and the younger groaned a bit. When he paused Nine stumbled with his words, "That makes it feel a little better. It still hurts, but a good hurt, do you mind?" The older male actually got a twitch of a smile for a split second as he continued to massage the leg along the hip and thigh. "Of course it was you to do the one thing that I forbid. I expected it, out of everyone I would absolutely expect you." Nine gave a slightly embarrassed smile, "I know that's a bad idea now…"

"You just don't think before you attempt." One pointed out, now looking directly at Nine who felt the overwhelming urge to look away. Though the slanted optics didn't seem as sharp as usual, which suddenly was noticed by the zippered male. "You're not as angry as I thought you'd be." He pointed out simply and One exhaled softly, as though giving in, "There is not much of a point. I know you now, Nine, no matter what I say you will still willingly risk your life. Risking your life even though it involves braking the set in stone rules. This curiosity towards danger and this… Recklessness."

Nine tried to shrug it off, "I'm not _that_ reckless, One." Yet suddenly One actually glared at him, "You certainly are! You worry little about your health, about the consequences of what will happen to you if it fails! This reckless behavior is why I worry about you!" He pointed out and the zippered male winced before stared for a few seconds, "Wait… You worry about me?" One stared before starting to ease a bit, his fury melting off of his face and instead turned to a somewhat sympathetic look. "Of course I worry about you, Nine." He went back to petting Nine's leg.

"Especially when you start looking at me with paranoia before sneaking off, which is the only signal I get before you do something like this… I don't think you realize how lucky you are…" Suddenly the older male seemed to grow a bit more worried, a strange look of concern and sadness on his face, and Nine bit his lip a bit. "What do you mean?" He asked quietly, his body shivering again. One seemed to suddenly notice and slid back upwards, "You're getting cold again." Nine tried to disagree as the blankets were swept around him again, "It's fine. J-Just a little from the water." He mentally cursed his stutter.

"You could catch your death out there." One assured him, pulling the blanket around them both and putting an arm around the younger's back, pulling him in tightly against his chest. The other arm pulled the other half of the blanket across his chest. "Now then, better?" The warm pulsing through his frame was only partially from the blanket, but Nine still nodded, "Y-Yeah. Much better." One got a small touch of a smile, "You're still stuttering." Nine gave a nervous smile in response, "I… Must be tired? Maybe that's it. It was a pretty long day."

"Indeed it was." One agreed with a nod, "Get some rest." Nine paused before asking in almost disbelief, "Wait, you're actually going to let me sleep in here?" The older nodded and rested his head against his, Nine couldn't believe how affectionate he was being, and responded, "I can make sure you stay off your hip like this." They laid there together for a short while, Nine innocently accepting One's warm embrace and nuzzling his head into the crook of the leader's neck, trying to stave off the shivering fully and managing to succeed. It wasn't until One started to pet over his back that he realized he had to question him.

"One… You've never been this… This comforting before." He decided not to say loving or affectionate out of concern that the leader would become defensive. "I didn't think you liked me that much... Or, really, at all. You always just seem so annoyed with me." He pulled back enough to fully face the older, though promptly regretted it as he didn't feel comfortable looking straight at One. He was too embarrassed to face him outright. One didn't speak immediately, but eventually got his own nerve together to admit, "Perhaps I am a bit hard on you… But you seem to be constantly in danger. You are a magnet for bad luck."

Nine gave an amused smile and insisted, "I'll agree with that." A moment passed before Nine noticed One getting that strange, disturbed look on his face. "It's a shame that I haven't been able to keep you safer than I have." He furrowed his brows as though in thought and the younger smiled wider, "Let's not worry about that! I mean, you kept me safe _today_ didn't you?" One quipped a brow, "Excuse me?" He was doubtful and the younger male chuckled before deciding to continue with his explanation.

"I practically would have come down with full hypothermia if you wouldn't have kept me warm, which you did, and you did carry me back here." He looked down before exhaling, "You know, One, I don't try to be such a trouble." The slanted optics widened a bit and Nine continued, "I don't mean to let these things happen. I know better than to let my curiosity get out of control, but I still do. Things like the ice… I know it's dangerous but just want to try when I can. I know it makes me a handful and I guess you're actually pretty patient to deal with me."

One stared and Nine looked back before giving a quizzical look. Before he could ask anything the Leader reached forward to the younger, resting a hand on his shoulder, and Nine at first thought it was a reassuring touch. That was until the zippered male suddenly leaned in and pressed his lips against the younger in a quick kiss before pulling back. Though he still lingered very close, the warmth of his lips could almost still be felt on Nine's own. Nine gasped only afterwards and stared at the older silently. For a short while they didn't really do anything except sit there in the blankets together.

Finally One coughed a bit and Nine sputtered to realization, "That was… What was that?" He asked and One responded with a quick response. "That was to show that I don't protect you because I think of you as a chore. Nor do I protect you just because I am the Leader." He looked to the zippered male who pointed out, "I said trouble, not a chore." He seemed slightly amused, though was trying to easy the mood, and continued, "So why do you do it? Why are you taking care of me like this now?" He had to pry further, he felt like he needed answer. One stared for a second.

"…So I am guessing that you haven't been kissed before?" Nine shook his head and One fluffed the blankets around them, "It's how to show affection. Whether it be between siblings or friends… Perhaps too friendly for friends, especially how we kissed." The younger leaned back against the bed, starting to relax and become more comfortable. As he did so the older turned over and began to massage his hip once more. Nine smiled and sighed in pleasure, "So who would normally do the kiss we did?... Maybe Stitchpunks who were closer in another way?"

One paused for a second before smiling slightly, "Yes. Usually kissing directly mouth to mouth show that you care for them like… like a mate, in a way." He almost grew pleased with Nine's reaction; by the green light that settled in around his cheeks. "I think I understand that at least. Wanting to be with someone, to love them." He chuckled and remarked, "But that… You wouldn't be suggesting that…" Nine paused when One didn't answer and asked, "You... Would you suggest that?" His optics widened a bit and the green light settled back on his cheeks.

Disbelief was in his optics; One revealing that he really didn't dislike Nine was wonderful, but admitting more than that was impossible. Yet One murmured, "I don't know what this is… I feel the need to be protective towards you, Nine, I put you in my bed." He stopped petting and slid upwards to coax the younger back into his arms once more, "I am fond of you… Regardless of your habit of doing the opposite of what I say." It was a bit of a tease and Nine chuckled before resting against the older's chest, leaving a small kiss on his buckle.

Now One felt the heat in his cheeks, "Nine…" Nine tilted his head a bit to smile upwards at him, "I'm fond of you too. I just never imagined that- Let's just say that you liking me period was a big shock. Especially considering me breaking the rules." He then got a crooked smile of amusement, "Does this mean I get out of any sort of punishment?" One scoffed a little bit, "You couldn't even walk yourself back here. The chance of you being back on that hip before the snow melts is very slim. I think that is punishment enough." He smirked a bit and Nine caught that it was playful, though followed by giving groan.

"I could try to get out tomorrow…" He tried before sighing and looking back to One, smiling again. "Well, will you stay with me at least?" One smiled back and answered him, "Of course." They fell into quietness yet again as Nine rested against the older again, letting out a soft exhale at the warmth surrounding him, deciding to shrug off any concerns. As he felt One's lips brush his forehead he noted that there would be many more snowy days in the future. Which meant many more chances to go out on the ice.

Or, better yet, many more days and nights located right here under the blankets, tucked into the bed, wrapped in One's embrace. Nine would love that.

* * *

 **Mable: You know, even though this is a one-shot I am considering writing a sequel to it, or maybe a second chapter. Just a short bit where One and Nine get to spend some actual time in the snow. With Nine wanting to play around and One being reluctant or something along those lines. XD Anyway, I hope everyone enjoyed!**


End file.
